


i. jigen

by SerpentineJ



Series: lupin pwp [1]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: Jigen groans.The hand on his leg smooths up his skin, reminding him of its presence, as though he could forget. He bites back another noise.





	i. jigen

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: i wrote this late at night then instantly fell asleep

Jigen groans.

The hand on his leg smooths up his skin, reminding him of its presence, as though he could forget. He bites back another noise.

Another hand presses against the side of his neck.

The one on his leg is smooth, delicate, a controlled, teasing touch- a girl's hand, with manicured nails and pointed fingertips- but the one on his neck is rough and calloused. It traces around his Adam's apple and presses under his chin. Clever fingers stroke his face, card through his hair, and yet another pair of hands caresses his abdomen.

He moans quietly. His eyes are closed, and it feels like he can't move his arms- he shifts the tiniest bit, but the warm hands continue to touch him, rubbing circles or dragging on his skin.

One of the smooth, delicate hands wraps lightly around his cock, which he's just realized is hard and unrestrained, leaking over himself. The hand strokes him a couple times, and he arches his back and tries to roll his hips into the feeling.

Dry lips brush over his. He pants into them. A broad, rough pair of hands touches the inside of his knee, and he bows his back reflexively trying to arch into the sensation. He can feel precome slicking the fist around his cock.

"Mmph." He muffles his own moan, working his hips, legs tensing regularly, languidly pressing into the sensation- the hand on his neck scraps ever so lightly under his jawline, and the one on his abdomen traces thin fingers to circle one nipple, tweaking it ever so slightly, tearing another half-noise from Jigen's throat.

One calloused hand slides from the inside of his knee to the inside of his thigh- he spreads his legs further, with a hint of desperation, trying to get more. 

Lips attach themselves to his neck. Teeth scrape against the skin above his artery, and he unconsciously cranes his neck, baring the skin. There's a smirk he can feel against him, and he almost says something, but the hands on his chest tug a bit harsher on his nipple, making him bite back a whimper.

"P-please." He gets out, low in his throat, voice rough. Someone chuckles, and plush lips kiss the tip of his rigid cock at the same time as two rough, slicked- and when had he done that?- fingers slide down, past the skin behind his balls, to prod at his hole. He moans openly this time. The fringe of silky hair brushes his chest as teeth close gently around his nipple, and he gasps and jerks upwards as sensation rocks through him.

The fingers push in just as lips close around the head of his cock. He thinks he might come then and there, from the exhilarating stretch and burn of the lubed fingers sliding into him and the warm wetness wrapped around the head of his cock. but he refrains, and only a high whine is torn from his throat.

"Deeper-" He whimpers, feeling those fingers slide deeper into him- there's a mouth on his neck and one on his chest, and hands pressed against his skin, and a mouth around his cock, and his mind builds in bliss. Jolts of pleasure run up his spine to light up his brain and slide back down his spinal cord, making him shiver and writhe. "Fuck... deeper-"

The hand complies, pushing deeper and somehow crooking its fingers at that exact angle that sends sparks to the backs of his eyelids and makes him almost come right then, jerking his hips, feeling the blood rush through him. He gasps, chest rising and falling, as he's overtaken with pleasure from all sides.

"More." He pants. "Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna-" He's so, so close, and if he could move his arms he'd pull the person sucking his cock off so he could come on their face, but he can't, and somehow that makes it even better- he's forced to work his hips desperately, chest heaving, chasing release. Those fingers scissor and stretch and curl inside him again, and Jigen sees stars- the mouth around his cock does something that sends electricity up his body, and he pushes desperately into both sources of pleasure, until-

His eyes fly open with a jolt.

The room is dark.

"Fuck." He groans groggily. "Fuck."

Jigen's lying on his back, in his bed, and he's hard in his boxers. He investigates with one hand, and comes away sticky- he's been leaking into his pants this whole time, and it's been a while since anything, let alone a dream, had gotten him this worked up. Sighing, he wraps his fist around himself. Might as well see this to conclusion.

As he starts to stroke himself, his eyes flutter closed, and the already-fading memories of the dream come back to him. Immobilized but somehow feeling like he trusts everyone touching him as though they were an extension of himself- there are a few connections he can draw from that and what he remembers physically, but he firmly steers himself away from that route, pumping his cock. He's dripping precome from the slit, and he groans into the darkness of his bedroom. There's no one else in the house tonight.

"Fuck." He pants, bucking his hips into his own fist. He runs a calloused finger over the slit, feels his knees bow in weak shudders, reaches up hazily to pinch at a nipple. Sensation races through him, and he's so close again, leaking into his palm- a whine is ripped from his throat, and he finds himself making noises he didn't know were in his vocal range, arching his hips desperately into his own fist.

He brings himself off with a shudder. White spurts of semen splatter his stomach, shooting from the head of his cock. He whimpers into the still night air as he reaches completion, thoughts about his dream racing through his head, as though he can still feel the fingers inside him and the mouth around him. He works his hips until they ache from overuse, dragging his fingers up the oversensitive skin of his swollen, slick cock. He whines at the almost painful pleasure, but forces himself to wring every sensation out of it, gripping himself and stroking a few more times. Come dribbles out of the slit, and he rubs his fingertips through it masochistically, making himself choke off a moan. His prostate is swollen, and despite having just come, his ass twitches slightly, as though he wants to be filled. He sighs and drops his head back against the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: please kinkshame me: [tumblr,](http://serpentinej.tumblr.com/) [twitter](http://twitter.com/serpentinej/)


End file.
